Harry Potters Angel
by phyrex
Summary: Harry Potter is abused. he is sad. he wants someone to love him. he is tired of people using him. does someone save him from himself? grey!harry, smart!harry WARNING: self harm, attempted suicide, noncannon pairings. don't like? then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Harry`s POV

Harry Potter, boy who lived, chosen one, is depressed. He has been abused his whole life. No one loved him. He felt he was alone. He decided it was time to end his life. He picked up his pocket knife and was about to slit his throat when someone shout no right before he was tackled.

Fleur`s POV

Fleur was going to check on the man she loved. Who she felt was worthy of being her mate. But she started to feel strange. She was pulled from her room in France, to another room which she realized was Harry`s, by magic. She saw a truly horrifying site as she saw that Harry was about slit his throat. She yelled no as she was tackling him. She started to cry on the one she had chosen as her mate. She asked him," why were you going to kill yourself? Why?"

Harry looked at her without any glow of warmth or happiness that she was so used to seeing. It was a site that would haunt her forever. He answered with no emotion in his voice. He said," no one loves me! I have been abused and used my whole life. I have always been alone," he finished with one last thought that she almost did not hear. He whispered, "and you don't love me."

Fleur was shocked. She thought whether to tell him or show him. She chose to show him instead. When she started to kiss him, he stiffened, but then melted and start to kiss back. She got bold and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He surprised her by letting her in.

Regular POV

Fleur moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue caressing hers in a very loving fashion. When things were starting to get heated Harry broke off the kiss. Fleur whimpered and was breathing heavily. He surprised her again by saying, "I love you."

Fleur did not even hesitate in saying, 'I love you too."

With that Fleur lunged at him and started to kiss him again. During the kiss pure raw magic started to surround him. They were transported to the Delacour`s mansion and landed safely in fleur`s room, on the bed. Magic alarms started to go off and the rest of the family rushed in to see what was going on. When Mister and Misses Delacour they were shocked to see their daughter and Harry Potter, the boy who lived surrounded by gold and red raw magic.

They looked closer at them, when Fleur`s mother gasped and said out loud, "they are being soul bonded." To make sure, Mr. Delacour cast the soul bonding spell to check if they were really. Mr. Delacour was not surprised to find them actually soul bonding.

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Fleur woke up to feel something poking in the butt and felt strong arms around her. She did not feel frightened but safe. When Harry woke up he saw nothing but silver. Harry felt he had his arms wrapped around a female body, but did not know who. He jumped out of the bed to try getting away but instead fell on the floor in extreme agony and pain. He screamed a blood curdling scream that the female, he had no idea who, also did. When he felt her against him again the pain went away.

Harry asked in angry, panting breaths, "what did you do to me?"

A musical voice answered in scared, musical pants, " I swear Harry that I did nothing. I don't know why we are in pain when separated."

At that moment two adults entered. Harry was still confused but hid it well. When they entered a speeding silver bullet followed and tackled Fleur, knocking Fleur and Harry away from each other. They started to scream. While they were screaming Harry launched himself at Fleur who still needed to realize it was Fleur.

When they were touching again he realized it was Fleur, his love.

**I know I am being evil for leaving the first chapter like this but I thought it was necessary for a cliff hanger. Please continue to read the story as it progresses and give me feed back but no flames.**

**Sincerely,**

**Phyrex SilverClaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters. That goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Two**

Harry Potter looked at Fleur in shock. He could not believe that the one woman he loved, he was now currently holding in his arms. He looked at her then started becoming very angry when he remembered his pain he felt from not touching her.

"I will ask only once, what did you do to me," Harry asked with such venom it shocked everyone in the room. Fleur started to cry. Her mother came to her side and answered for her.

"Harry Potter, we would never hurt a chosen mate of a veela, especially a soul bonded one. It is the after effects of the-" Mrs. Delacour said

"soul bond trying to regulate our magic to become attuned with one another so we do not constantly fight each other subconsciously. So that means we are married, more powerful magically, and that means we are also legally adults," Harry finished. Fleur looked at him in surprise.

"I did not know you had so much knowledge," purred Fleur. She looked like she wanted to jump him right then and there. Gabrielle had already left. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour looked at each other and left while saying breakfast in five minutes.

Harry said, "I need to take a shower. But I don't know if you would be comfortable with that." Fleur looked at harry and kissed him.

When they broke for air, fleur said, "we should eat first before taking a shower. That way we can have a lot more time in the shower."

Harry Potter gulped from the predatory look on her face.

At breakfast they ate an American buffet breakfast. Fleur sat in Harry`s lap and ate there. Fleur`s father turned to them and said, "harry u can call me and my wife Paul and Victoria respectively. Now harry tell us about yourself."

Harry looked at all of them and said, "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They abused me. Dumbledore has tried to turn me into a weapon. In my first year I was attacked by a professor with Voldemort attached to his head. In my second year I was attacked and had to kill a hundred foot baskilisk. In my third year I had to fight off a hundred dementors with my corporeal patronus. I then had to save my godfather, Sirius Black. In my fourth year I was entered by a death eater in the tournament. I saved your youngest daughter because I hate not doing anything to help when I can help. I then saved fleur in the maze. I then watched Cedric Diggory die and battled Voldemort and then escaped." When he got done everyone looked at him in shock and horror for what had happened to him. Fleur just curled up and cried in his chest. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. Paul looked ready to murder. He got up and started walking towards harry.


End file.
